Hypothèse
by cithnter0
Summary: A l'aube de ses 18 ans, Harry reçoit une bien étrange surprise. Propulsé dans un passé révolue, il devra faire équipe avec son ennemie de toujours lors d'un séjours semé d'embûche.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, seul l'intrigue de cette histoire vient de mon imagination.

Chapitre 1 : Le Nettoyeur

 _1998_

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il souffla plusieurs fois, comme si il venait de participé à un marathon, puis scruta la pièce en plissant des yeux. Il était tard, a en jugé par l'obscurité qui régnait en maître dans la petite chambre du Terrier. Et mise à part les ronflements de Ron, rien ne venait troubler le calme ambiant.

Il n'était pas rare qu'Harry se réveille en pleine nuit. Depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre des sorciers qui c'était soldé par la mort de Tom Jedusor, les défunts hanté ses nuits, ses rêves comme ses cauchemars. Il était encore difficile pour lui d'accepter les disparue, les personnes tuer sans aucun scrupule par les Mangemort.

Harry se massa le front, se frotta les yeux et décida qu'un bon verre d'eau fraîche ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Il prit donc mille précaution pour sortir de la chambre sans réveiller Ron. C'est donc à pas de loup qu'il s'activa, se redressant puis dans un geste d'habitude prenant sa baguette magique posé jusque là sur la table de nuit. Il quitta la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit.

En dehors de la chambre, le Terrier était plongé dans le noir et un faible « lumos » de sa part lui permis d'y voir un peu plus clair. Harry descendit les escaliers menant vers la cuisine des Weasley la baguette tendue devant lui.

Harry éclaira la cuisine de sa baguette, la lumière se reflétant sur les casseroles accrochées au dessus du plan de travail. Il s'approcha de l'évier, prit un verre et le rempli d'une eau claire et pure. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de boire un « crac » significatif se fit entendre prêt de la porte d'entrée.

Sous la surprise il évita de peu que son verre ne lui glisse des mains. Il le posa et prit sa baguette magique. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit et pointa sa baguette sur la porte d'entré avec précaution. Mais qui donc pouvait rendre visite au Weasley à une heure pareille ?

Harry s'approcha prudemment. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la personne à l'origine du transplanage ne se manifeste.

Trois coups furent portés sur la porte d'entrée d'une telle façon que seul Harry pouvait les entendre. Harry s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit le bâtant pour voir à l'extérieur sans être vue. Et se fut le choque. Il le referma aussitôt et recula en titubant, encore abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Lucius Malefoy. C'était lui. Harry en était presque certain. Cela ne pouvait pas être son fils, la personne qu'il avait vue était beaucoup trop vielle pour l'être. Harry réfléchissait aussi vite que son cerveau à moitié endormis ne lui permettait. Mais rien, non rien ne pouvait expliquer la présence de Lucius Malefoy ici.

« Tu va m'ouvrir Potter ? » Dit la voie d'une personne qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ce ton employé. Cette façon de parler. Mais c'était impossible. Comment ? Harry était tellement sous le choque qu'il ne répondit rien, la baguette pendue inutilement vers le sol.

« Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, reprit la voie, je sais que tu es la Potter. Et je sais que cela doit te faire un choque mais écoute moi bien car je ne te le dirais qu'une seul fois. Je suis Drago Malefoy et je viens du futur. »

Harry sentit son ventre se tordre à cette annonce. Puis reprenant son courage il se décida à répondre.

« C'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas être Drago Malefoy. Prouve le moi. »

Harry entendit un profond soupire a travers la porte.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande, » dit-il avec difficulté. C'était presque un affront d'avoué qu'il en devait une à Harry Potter. «Je suis bien Drago Malefoy et si tu m'ouvre cette porte je veux bien t'expliquai la raison de ma présence ici. »

Harry hésita. Personne ne savait qu'il avait sauvé Malefoy dans la salle sur demande et connaissant le personnage, il était pratiquement persuadé que jamais Malefoy n'avait répété ceci à quelqu'un. Alors il s'agissait vraiment du fils de Lucius ? Il se dit soudainement qu'il aurait du resté au lit et qu'ouvrir cette porte ne lui apporterait que des ennuis.

« Nous avons peu de temps devant nous, » reprit un Malefoy qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et dirigea sa main vers la poignée de la porte et doucement, l'ouvrit complètement. Drago Malefoy apparut dans le cadre. Il avait troqué sa robe de sorcier contre un costume noir et une cravate parfaitement nouée. Un badge en forme de sablier dorée était boutonné sur sa poche droite. Ses cheveux blond platine était plaqué en arrière et lui donné un air supérieur. Mise à part cela Harry ne put qu'accepter l'évidence : Il s'agissait bien de Drago Malefoy mais pas celui qu'il connaissait. La seule différence venait des traits de son visage, significatif de son âge avancé. Au jugé, il devait avoir vingt ans de plus.

« Malefoy... commença prudemment Harry, comment ? »

C'était la question qui se répété le plus dans sa tête.

« Pas ici, » trancha Malefoy d'un ton sec, « mais plutôt là bah. »

Il indiqua d'un signe de mains le garage des Weasley qu'Arthur utilisait pour menait ses expérience moldue.

« Et éteint moi cette baguette, » ajouta t-il en se retournant et en se dirigeant droit vers le garage sans attendre Harry.

Harry grommela un « nox » et il se retrouva de nouveau dans le noir complet. Il ne faisait pas confiance en Malfoy, pas du tout même. Mais sa curiosité le poussé à lui obéir et à le suivre. Harry s'engouffra dehors en refermant doucement la porte et emboîtât le pas de Malefoy.

Il faisait fraie pour une nuit d'été. La lune était en quartier et rien ne laissé présager ce qu'il allé se passé par la suite. Harry porté toujours son pyjama, c'était cependant la dernière chose à laquelle il pensé. Son esprit était entièrement concentré sur le dos de Drago Malefoy, et aux questions qui parcourrait son esprit.

Les deux sorciers atteignirent rapidement le garage des Weasley et Malefoy s'y engouffra en premier suivie d'Harry. La porte refermé, Harry vue Malefoy sortir sa propre baguette pour éclairé la pièce.

C'était un véritable capharnaüm qui y régnait. Des objets moldus de toute sorte était empilé ci et la a travers toute la pièce, si bien qu'il fut difficile de trouvé un endroit ou s'asseoir. Quand se fut chose faite, Malefoy fixa Harry dans les yeux et dit :

« Je vais commencer par répondre à ta première question, « comment ? » »

Malefoy saisie un attaché-case qu'Harry n'avait pas vue jusqu'à présent, l'ouvrit et une multitude d'objet en tous genre et de paperasse apparue devant ses yeux. Il saisit une petit boite puis referma le tous.

« Voici ce qu'ont appelle un porto-temps, » expliqua Malefoy en ouvrant la boite, laissant apparaître une petite boule argenté parfaitement lisse. « Il s'agit d'une invention du 21eme siècle créé par le Département des Mystère dans le but de remplacer les Retourneur de Temps. »

Il sortit la boule de la boite et la présenta à Harry tout en ajoutant :

« Avec ceci, tu peux voyager dans le temps à n'importe qu'elle époque et avec une sécurité garantit à 100%. »

Harry comprenait mieux la présence de Malefoy ici, ou plutôt comprenait comment il pouvait être présent ici, en 1998.

« Une garantit de 100% ? » questionna Harry.

« Le porto-temps possède des protection pour protéger à la fois les voyageur mais aussi la ligne temporel, » répondit Malefoy. « Les voyage ne se font que sur une durée précise. Un jour, une semaine, un mois, etc... Mais peut importe cette durée à la fin il faut toujours revenir. Il faut absolument revenir et touché le porto-temps au moment précis ou il nous l'indique. »

Harry passa outre le terme « où il nous l'indique » et s'intéressa plutôt aux conséquences.

« C'est la mort qui attend les retardataire, » dit Malefoy d'un ton morne. « C'est la meilleur de toute les protections. Les voyageurs son lié au porto-temps, ce qui les empêche de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite dans le passé. Mais ce n'est pas tous, » ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Harry allé l'interrompre, « pour empêcher que le passé soit modifié, le voyageur et toujours accompagné de ce qu'on appelle un Nettoyeur. »

« Un Nettoyeur ? »

« Tu arrive parfois à ne pas interrompre ton interlocuteur Potter ? »

« La ferme, Malefoy ! » S'exclama soudainement Harry. « Tu débarques au Terrier en pleine nuit avec vingt ans de plus, mes questions son tout a fais légitime ! »

Malefoy scruta Harry mais ne répondit pas à sa provocation.

« Le travaille d'un Nettoyeur est le suivant : s'assurer que le voyageur ne modifie ou ne tente de modifier le passé. Il doit protéger la ligne temporelle. Et dans certain cas, s'il le faut, effacer la mémoire du voyageur. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy rouvrit son attaché-case, prit un carton avec le sceau du Ministère de la Magie et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci le saisit et commença la lecture :

 _Chère Mr Potter_

 _J'ai l'inestimable chance de m'adresser a vous pour vous proposer d'être le premier à franchir le cap d'une nouvelle aire. L'époque du voyage temporel touristique est arrivée et vous avait été choisie pour être notre pionnier. C'est avec mon plus profond respect que je vous invite à un voyage dans le passé qui vous permettra de nouer des lien avec vos inestimable parents, parrain et autre personnes chère que vous avez malheureusement perdue au cours du temps. Me voilà donc entrain de vous proposé un voyage d'une semaine en 1977, ou vous remplacerez le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. J'attends une réponse de votre par dans les plus bref délais._

 _Le directeur du Département des Mystère._

C'était donc ça. Tous d'un coup, Harry comprenait la situation dans son ensemble. Un voyage dans le temps, voilà la raison de la présence de Malefoy en pleine nuit, mais alors cela voulait dire...

« Ce sera toi mon accompagnateur ?! »

« Le plaisir est partagé Potter, » répondit Malefoy d'un ton acide.

« Il est dit que je doit répondre dans les plus bref délais, » s'étonna Harry en passant outre la réplique de Malefoy. « Comment dois-je m'y prendre ? »

Malefoy reprit le carton des mains d'Harry et le rangea dans son attaché-case.

« C'est la que les choses coince, » expliqua Malefoy. « Cette invitation ne t'était pas adressé. Pas a toi, mais au Harry de notre époque. Cependant tu as refusé, ce qui nous conduit à la situation actuelle. »

Harry essaya de comprendre pourquoi son sois futur avait refusé une tel opportunité. Voir ses parents en chaire et en os, Sirius et tant d'autre, comment avait-il put répondre négativement.

« Tu m'as alors dit de m'adresser au Harry de 1998, que lui serait plus à même d'accepter la proposition. Mais je crois que ça cache quelque chose, que tu me cache quelque chose. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Parce que je vais devoir t'effacer la mémoire Potter. »

Devant la mine étonnée d'Harry, Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Tu ne croyais tous de même pas que j'allai te laissé partir avec toute ses information sur le futur. »

« A quoi bon accepté ce voyage alors ? » Répliqua Harry.

« C'est a toi de voir, mais sache que tu m'as dit une autre chose, encore plus importante. « prend la baguette, prend la avec toi » Je ne sais pas de quelle baguette tu parlais mais sache que si tu accepte ce voyage je t'aurais à l'œil Potter. Au moindre signe suspect je t'effacerais la mémoire et je cacherais ton corps en attendant la fin de la semaine. »

Malefoy n'avait pas changé. Il prenait plaisir à avoir du pouvoir sur Harry. _Quelle fouine,_ pensa-t-il. Il n'ajouta cependant rien, car il voyait exactement de quelle baguette Malefoy voulait parler. La baguette de sureau. Mais pourquoi et comment son homologue du futur pouvait-il parler avec autant de détails alors que Malefoy lui avait assuré qu'il lui effacerait la mémoire.

Harry se sentit soudain très fatigué. Il était tard, et il avait peur que quelqu'un ouvre la porte du garage et découvre sa conversation secrète avec Malefoy.

« Bien, reprit Malefoy, je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour y réfléchir. Si tu accepte retrouve-moi à la même heure ici, je t'attendrais. Je te donnerais d'autres détails, mais maintenant il est temps pour toi de rentrer et de retourner te coucher Potter. »

Harry le confirma d'un signe de tête. Il sortit du garage sans dire un mot de plus et se dirigea vers le Terrier, le cerveau encore embrumé par toute les révélations de Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le Voyageur

En rentrant au Terrier, Harry ne remonta pas tout de suite se couché. Après avoir rallumé la lumière avec un « lumos », il posa sa baguette sur la table basse du living-room et s'écrasa de tous son poids dans le canapé. Il était fatigué, mais son cerveau bouillonnait trop pour qu'il trouve à nouveau le sommeil.

Alors comme ça, le Ministère de la Magie avait inventé un nouveau moyen de transport magique. Le porto-temps. Ainsi Malefoy avait put voyager une vingtaine d'années dans le passé pour venir à sa rencontre. Il c'était attendu à tous, mais pas à ça.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Accepté la proposition du ministère et devenir le premier touriste temporel ? Ou n'en faire rien et raté l'opportunité de revoir ses parents. Les voire, les sentir, les touché, toutes ces chose qu'il n'avait jamais put faire. Il sentit les larmes trahir ce qu'il ressentait. Le dilemme qu'il avait devant lui.

Dumbledore lui avait bien dit de laissé les mort en paix et de s'occuper des vivants. Mais le vieux sorcier n'était plus la et Voldemort non plus de toute manière. Devait-il profité de cette occasion pour s'occuper un peu de lui. De ne plus pensé à l' avenir du monde des sorcier le temps d'une semaine ? Et puis celons Malefoy il ne garderait aucun souvenir de ce voyage, alors pourquoi ne pas tenté l'expérience ?

La journée du lendemain passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il aida sans grande conviction Mme Weasley dans le nettoyage du terrier ainsi que dans la préparation des trois repas du jour. Harry voulait se vider la tête, ne pas penser à ce qu'il l'attendait le soir même. C'est pour ça qu'il évita soigneusement ses deux amis de toujours. Il ne voulait pas que la perspicacité d'Hermione ne le fasse douter dans sa décision.

Car elle était prise.

La nuit avait porté conseille à Harry. Il avait décidé d'accepté la proposition de Malefoy et du Ministère. Il voulait rencontrer ses parents. Il avait cette chance et pour la première fois dans sa vie il voulait penser égoïstement. Ne le mérité-t-il pas pour une fois dans sa vie ?

A part faire les basses besognes, Harry avait saisie un instant d'accalmie pour s'éclipser. Il devait en effet celons ses propre mot, récupéré la baguette de sureau. Il ignorait pour qu'elle raison il devait le faire, mais il avait préféré joué la prudence en obtempérant.

C'était donc en cette fin d'après midi qu'Harry se retrouvait devant la tombe de Dumbledore, là où il avait laissé la baguette quelques mois plus tôt. Il évita soigneusement de regarder le corps sans vie de son ancien Directeur quand il s'occupa de cette tâche ingrate. Au contacte de la baguette de sureau il sentie une vague d'énergie magique l'envahir. Il n'avait pas oublié. Il tenait entre ses mains la plus puissante baguette magique du monde.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry prépara en cachette un sac à dos remplis de ses objet préféré tel que la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du marauder... Il dissimula ensuite le sac sous son lit et quand la nuit fut tombé, il alla se couché comme tous la famille Weasley.

Harry fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à entendre les ronflements de Ron, signifiant que son meilleurs amis était dans un sommeille profond. Une fois l'heure arriver Harry reproduisit le même chemin que la nuit précédente.

Malgré sa veste, Harry sentie l'aire s'engouffrer dans ces vêtements. D'un pas rapide il approcha du garage des Weasley et toqua deux fois à la porte. Malefoy qui était déjà la lui indiqua d'entrer. Il portait le même costume que la veille. Son attaché case était posé sur le sol, à ses pied.

«Je voie que tu ne tes pas dégonflé Potter.» provoqua Malefoy

«Je ne suis pas venue pour écouter tes connerie Malefoy. »

«Toujours aussi susceptible Potter. Parlons affaire alors»

D'un coup de pied il ouvrit son attache case et en sortir deux flasque. Il en prit une, tendis l'autre a Harry en l'invitant à boire.

«Du polynectar, assez pour une journée.» expliqua Malefoy. «Personne ne doit voire notre véritable apparence, c'est la loi la plus importante du voyage dans le passé.»

Harry pris la flasque tendus par Malefoy et la porta a ses lèvre quand :

«Attend tu as mit quoi dans ce sac a dos ?» demanda Malefoy d'un ton brusque.

«En quoi cela te regarde Malefoy ?» répliqua Harry

Les mots d'Harry eurent pour effet de faire sortir Malefoy de ses gongs.

«TOUS me regarde Potter ! Je te rappelle que je suis un nettoyeur mon rôle est de protéger la ligne du temps, mais disons plutôt qu'il s'agit de surveiller le voyageur. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne doit rien me cacher, rien.»

«Et puis quoi encore Malefoy ? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire fouiller et encore moins par toi !»

«Tu dois m'obéir Potter, c'est la règle. Si tu n'accepte pas cela, autant faire demi-tour tous de suite.»

Harry voulu envoyer des mots d'oiseaux dans la face de cette petite fouine mais il se retint et obtempéras en lui ouvrant son sac. Il en sortit la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeur et… la baguette de sureau.

«Tu a prit cette baguette ?» Dit Malefoy a voie basse, presque apeuré. «À quoi va-t-elle te servir ?»

«Je n'en est aucune idée pour le moment» répliqua Harry.

«Et la cape ? » continua t-il en prenant d'une main la cape d'invisibilité. «Tu ne compte tous de même pas me faire de mauvais tour ?»

«C'est bon tu finis ton petit numéro de tyran ridicule Malefoy ? » Trancha Harry d'un ton sec.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard.

Malefoy accepta d'un signe de tête, puis fit signe à Harry qu'il pouvait ranger ses affaires. Une fois cela fais Harry reprit la parole en tendant la flasque vers ses lèvres :

«Passons au chose sérieuse maintenant»

Et Harry et Drago avalèrent tous les deux une gorgé de leur flasque. Il fallut attendre quelque seconde avant que la potion ne fit effet. Harry se sentit d'abord double de volume et perdre vingt centimètre. Puis ces doigt ce mirent à enfler. Plusieurs secondes après, la douloureuse transformation était enfin terminer. Harry ressembler au professer Slughorne avec une dizaine de moins. Malefoy avait perdue de sa superbe pour se transformer en petit homme trapue aux cheveux châtain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le Porto-temps

«Maintenant cette étape faite je vais te dire qui tu es. Tu t'appelle Philippe Delacroix, un professeur remplaçant venue de France. Et si tu te demande où est le vraie Philippe sache qu'il a été grassement payé par le ministère pour avoir laissé sa place pendant une semaine.»

«De cette manière ont peut être a Poudlard sans que personne n'en sache rien, » déduisis Harry.

C'était la une idée formidable que le ministère de la magie avait eut. Harry en était presque admiratif.

«C'est le but. Maintenant que nous somme prêt, il est temps de partir.», annonça Malefoy.

Il rangea sa flasque dans son attache case tandis qu'Harry faisait de même en la rangeant dans son sac a dos.

«N'oublie jamais de prendre une gorgé toute les heures.» indiqua Malefoy alors qu'il sortait la petite boite contenant le porto-temps.

Malefoy ouvrit la boite pris la boule entre ses mains et la posa entre Harry et lui. Il pointa sa baguette sur la boule et prononça d'une voie claire et distincte :

«Activation, porto-temps numéro 0000, code 5634.»

Après avoir dit ces mots, la petite sphère commença à s'élever dans les aires. Elle continua jusqu'à arriver au niveau de leur visage respectif. Et... elle s'adressa à eux.

«Bonjour nettoyeur Malefoy», dit la voie mécanique. «Bonjour voyageur Potter. Êtes-vous prêt pour le voyage inaugurale ?»

«Elle parle …», dit Harry d'un ton inquiet.

Malefoy le confirma silencieusement.

«Voici la technologie du 21eme siècle Potter», répondit Malefoy avec un sourire carnassier. «Nous somme prêt numéro 0000. Lance la procédure de voyage temporel. Direction le 21 novembre 1977, au alentour de _Pré-au-Lard_.»

«Position enregistrée. Êtes-vous prêt au départ ?»

«oui», dit simplement Malefoy. « Tu pose ton doigt en même temps que moi», ajouta t-il a l'adresse de Harry.

D'un même regard tous les deux touchèrent la sphère argentée au même moment. Une lumière éblouissante envahie la pièce. Si bien qu'Harry fut aveuglé. Il sentit son nombril être accroché par quelque chose d'invisible. Ses pieds décollés du sol et une grosse bourrasque de vent. Ces événements durèrent une poignée de seconde. La lumière diminua et Harry retomba doucement sur le sol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'Arrivée

D'un seul regard, Harry compris que le voyage avait fonctionné. Il se trouvait maintenant en haut d'une colline. Au loin prêt au lard était éblouis par le soleil matinal.

«Nous somme arrivé», annonça le porto-temps. «Bienvenue en 1977. Il vous reste exactement sept jours de voyage. Bon séjour.»

Avant qu'Harry est eut le temps de souffler il vit Malefoy s'activer. Il s'empara du porto-temps et le rangea dans sa boite. Puis il saisit son attaché-case et se mit en marche vers _Pré-au-Lard_ en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre.

«Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Harry après avoir rattrapé Malefoy.

«A la Tête de Sanglier», répondit-il. «Cette endroit est le meilleur lieu pour se caché. Ensuite tu auras un rendez vous avec Dumbledore en fin d'après-midi.»

Harry s'arrêta net, poussant Malefoy à faire de même. Il semblé passablement agacé.

«Dumbledore est vivant... mes parents aussi... Sirius…» dit la voie grave d'Harry. Les émotions l'envahissant de nouveau. C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup. Trop pour qu'il ne le supporte.

«Potter ! » s'exclama Malefoy. «Si tu joue au pleureuse alors que tu n'as pas encore vue Dumbledore, je me demande bien pourquoi tu as accepté de venir. Ne crois pas que je vais jouer au effaceur de mémoire à cause de tes erreurs.»

«La ferme Malefoy» rugit Harry. « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je peut éprouver. Tu as toujours vécu avec tes parents. Tu ne sais rien.»

Harry regrettait déjà d'être partie avec Malefoy, si au moins il pouvait faire semblant d'être aimable. Mais non. Il avait décidé d'être exécrable au possible. Comme si il avait attendue ce jour pour se venger.

«Je t'interdis de parler de ma famille.» renchérit Malefoy inconscient du mal être d'Harry.

«Alors ferme la et allons y,» coupa Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

Il reprit la marche sans laissé Malefoy répondre. Le reste du voyage se passa sans un autre mot échangé. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'auberge le soleil monté presque zéniths.

L'auberge était toujours aussi sale et quand Harry et Drago entrèrent personne ne se retourna. Arrivé au bar Malefoy fit signe au barman.

«Oui ?» dit-il de sa voie grave.

«Une chambre», répondit Malefoy d'un ton professionnel. «Pour une semaine.»

«15 Gallions et 9 Mornilles.»

Malefoy ouvrit de nouveau son attaché-case et en sortie une bourse de bonne taille. Il donna l'argent demandé par le barman. En échange celui-ci lui donna la clé de la chambre numéro 3. Harry suivie Malefoy qui monté a l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant la bonne chambre et ouvrit la porte. Malefoy entra et s'assit sur l'unique lit de la pièce. Il attendit qu'Harry ait fermé la porte pour prendre la parole.

«Bien Potter, maintenant que nous somme bien arriver, laisse moi te donner deux ou trois conseil pour ton rendez vous avec Dumbledore.»

Harry haussa les épaules. Une chose était sure pour lui maintenant. Il ne laisserait plus Malefoy lui marcher sur les pieds. Peut être que Malefoy pensais avoir prit l'ascendant pour l'instant, mais Harry se fit la promesse de briser au moins une fois ses loi de tyran.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Rencontre

Harry marché seul sur la rue principale de _Pré-au-Lard_. Il pouvait avant profitez de son séjour dans le passé. Rien que cette balade dans l'antre d'un village sorcier l'émerveiller au plus au point. Les boutiques étaient différentes. Mais il ne pouvait pas y entré, sur ordre de Malefoy et Harry n'avait pas encore envie de prendre sa revanche sur Malefoy. Il passa donc à côté des trois brasseurs.

Étant en pleine semaine, les rue était presque vide, sans doute a cause du vent froid qui soufflé en cette fin novembre. Les quelque patient se retourner a son passage. Harry se douté que Malefoy avait voulue lui joue un mauvais tour en lui donnant ces vêtement. Ont pouvait dire que sa tenue était assez flashy. Il avait vraiment l'impression de ressembler au professeur Slughorne.

Au loin il pouvait apercevoir les tours de Poudlard. Ces dans cette direction qu'il allé. Là, dans ce château, ce trouvait sa mère, son père, Sirius et aussi… Peter Petigrow. Ce satané rat a la solde de Voldemort. Harry ne lui avait pas pardonné même après son action dans le manoir Malefoy. Il restait un traître et Harry lui voué une haine intense. Mais il n'en ferait rien, il l'avait promis a Malefoy de se contrôler quoi qu'il arrive.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un calme relatif et quand Harry atteignit le portail le soleil commencé à se coucher. Il était attendu par un Rusard avec vingt années de moins. Toutefois le choque rester relatif. Rusard n'avait pas beaucoup changé avec les années.

«Bonsoir Mr Delacroix », grommela Rusard. Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau.»

C'est ainsi que Rusard accompagna Harry dans les méandres du château. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs élèves qui le regarder avec méfiance, certain avec un sourire, d'autre avec des éclats de rire. Au détour d'un couloir qui menait au bureau du directeur, Harry heurta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. La personne en question était arrivée comme une furie les bras chargé de livre et de grimoire. Harry fut rejeté en arrière et tomba sur Rusard qui le collé depuis un moment déjà.

«Je suis désolée », dit la personne d''une voie fluette.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoique se soit il ne put que rester là à l'observer, le regard béat.

«Encore désolé», continua-t elle. « Professeur, Mr Rusard.»

Et elle tendit sa main droite vers celle d'Harry dans l'espoir de l'aider à se relever. Mais Harry ne bouger toujours pas. Il ne respirait pus d'ailleurs. Car il l'avait reconnue. C'était elle. Comme dans les souvenirs de Rogue.

Lily Evan, sa mère.

«Professeur ?» s'inquiéta Lily, ses long cheveux auburn recouvrant une partie de son visage cachant en partie deux yeux vert, comme les sien.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, et saisie cette mains tendue offerte par Lily. Au contacte de sa peau il sentie son corps être parcourue par un champ électrique. Et son cœur manqua un battement. _Mais que lui_ _arrivait-il_ _?_ C'était sa mère, mais elle était encore si jeune. La différence était grande. Ce fut lorsqu'une larme commencée a se former, malgré tous ses efforts qu'il contenta à remettre son cerveau en marche.

«Aucun problème», répondit Harry d'un ton rassurant alors que Lily ramassé ses livres. «Miss… ?»

«Evan monsieur. Lily Evan. Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal ?»

«Oui, c'est assez imprévue pour moi, mais je compte faire de mon mieux pendant vos cours.»

Évidement la scène ne pouvait pas rester aussi idyllique qu'elle ne l'était et Rusard intervint pour mettre fin a l'échange. Il rappela son rendez vous imminent avec Dumbledore. Le groupe se sépara, laissant Lily retourner à ses occupations. Puis Rusard conduisit Harry devant la gargouille qui monté la garde devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Rusard prononça le mot de passe et la statue laissa place à un escalier en colimaçons. Harry monta seul les marche et se retrouva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulue devant la porte. Harry s'apprêta a toqué quand une voie l'interpella, une voie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Entré, je vous attendez »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le Directeur

« J'aimerais savoir, j'ai lue votre dossier, mais d'un professeur a son directeur, pourquoi êtes vous venue en Angleterre en ces temps troublé. » demanda Dumbledore en sirotant son thé au citron.

Harry avala une gorgé de bièraubeurre et prit mille précaution dans les mots qu'il allait employer. Il avait en face de lui Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Mais surtout un légilimens hors paire.

« C'est justement cette raison qui m'a poussé a quitté mon pays natale. Je souhaite participé mais surtout formé nos jeune sorcier à ce qui les attends dehors »

« Vous semblez être bien informé. » indiqua Dumbledore avec perspicacité. « N'ayez crainte, » ajouta-t-il en voyant le teint d'Harry tournée au blanc. « C'est une bonne chose de pouvoir compter sur un professeur au courant de l'actualité. Beaucoup semble encore nier l'inévitable, surtout notre propre ministère. »

« On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, » dit Harry avec sincérité. « Voldemort à toujours sus provoquer la peur chez ses ennemie. »

Harry compris presque immédiatement son erreur devant le haussement de sourcils de Dumbledore.

« Vous prononcez son nom. »

« La peur d'un mot ne fais que renforcer la peur elle même. » répondit Harry

La tension retomba.

« Vous êtes décidément bien différent de notre professeur de Défense habituel »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il a un certain amour pour la magie noir mais je me suis assurer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple passe temps. »

Évidement, Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais un mage noire devenir professeur dans son école, n'est ce pas ? Harry fut presque triste de devoir partir dans une semaine, il aurait aimé rencontrer ce professeur si particulier.

Ensuite Dumbledore passa en revue ces ancienne expérience en France, lui indiqua que le programme de chaque année l'attendait sur son bureau et qu'il était sure qu'Harry n'aurait aucun problème pour prendre ses marque à Poudlard. Puis il le congédia.

En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry inspira une grande bouffé d'aire. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi stressé de toute sa vie. Être en face de lui en tant qu'élève était déjà quelque chose mais quand ont était un faux professeur cela en devenait une épreuve. Il devait cependant se reprendre rapidement, en effet, le professeur McGonagall l'attendait en bas des marches pour le conduire à ses appartements.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Nuit en deux temps (partie 1)

Malefoy faisait les cent pas dans la petite chambre de la Tête de Sanglier. La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeille. Il tenait dans ses mains la baguette de sureau. Il avait passé la journée à se demander pourquoi Potter avait été si mystérieux dans ses propos.

Ce n'était pas avec joie que Malefoy avait obéit au Directeur du département des Mystère. Malgré les risques - son directeur n'était qu'un autre avide de pouvoir et de notoriété - il avait accepté les conditions de Potter juste pour faire la une de la Gazette du sorcier.

Il y avait deux problèmes principaux après réflexion. Problème numéro un, la demande d'Harry d'offrir le voyage à sa version de dix huit ans. Problème numéro deux, la baguette. Malefoy ne savait pas grand chose a propos de la baguette mais il était persuadé qu'elle possédait un grand pouvoir. Il suffisait qu'il la touche du doigt pour sentir les flux magique qui s'en échappait.

Dans bientôt six jours, Potter aura la mémoire effacé. Rien ne peut ébranler cette vérité. Ou qu'il regarde, Malefoy n'avait pas de solutions a ces deux problème. Il devait simplement surveiller Potter le plus souvent possible. Il devait protéger le cours du temps, c'était la sa rédemption.

Il s'arrêta. Son corps était entrain de reprendre sa véritable apparence. Une fois la douloureuse transformation terminé il décida qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Malefoy avait assez pensé à Potter pour la journée. Demain serait un autre jour. Un autre jour de tension pour lui. pour lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Nuit en deux temps (partie 2)

Harry était seul assis face à son bureau. Son propre bureau de Professeur. Rien que ça. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait dans le passé. A une autre époque. C'était tellement incroyable.

Aujourd'hui il avait vue sa mère, Lily. Même si ça n'avait été que pour un court instant cela avait suffit a ravivé de vielle émotion en Harry. Le besoin Maternel. Il n'était qu'un orphelin après tous. Mais il était professeur et elle une élève. Quel lien pouvait-il développer avec elle ? Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour être plus proche d'elle ?

C'est à ce moment qu'une idée lui vint en tête.

Harry sortie la carte du maraudeur qu'il avait subtilisé à Malefoy. Une fois la baguette de Phillips Delacroix en main, il a posa sur le parchemin vierge et murmura : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise. » Aussitôt, la carte se révéla à lui.

Harry chercha Lily dans tous Poudlard et il finit par la trouvé à la bibliothèque. A une heure si tardive ? Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Il décida d'y aller. Il était professeur après tous, rien ne lui interdisait de se balader la nuit dans le château.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et les tableaux chuchotaient à son passage. Harry avançait baguette lever au dessus de la carte du marauder. Il avait préféré la prendre avec lui pour plus de précaution. Peu de temps après, il connaissait le château comme sa poche, il arriva au niveau de la bibliothèque et poussa une des deux porte.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul un mince filé de lumière parvenait d'un des rayons remplie de livre. Harry se dirigea vers la source après avoir éteint sa baguette et rangé la carte du marauder.

Elle était là. La tête penchée en avant, visiblement très concentré sur un livre. Harry l'a trouvé magnifique. Ses doigts fins jouant avec ses cheveux lui donnant un charme implacable.

Harry se rendit soudain compte de la situation. Il était un professeur entrain d'admirer une élève. Enfin « admirer » n'était pas le terme approprié. Il n'était pas entrain d'admirer sa mère, mais d'un point de vue extérieur il concéda que cela pouvait être le cas. Il eut une furieuse envie de fuir. Cependant, ses jambes refusé du bouger et le pire finis par arrivé.

« Pro... Professeur ? » Demanda la voie inquiète de Lily qui venait d'apercevoir l'ombre de Phillips Delacroix. « Que faite vous ici ? »

« Je... Je... » Bredouilla Harry, incapable d'aligné le moindre mot. « Je suis professeur, je n'ai pas besoins de raison pour être présent ici. Contrairement à vous Miss Evan. »

Lily devint rouge écarlate. Elle venait de se faire prendre en faute par un professeur.

« Vous avez raison. » répondit prudemment Lily. « Je vous doit donc des explication. »

« Oui. » mentit Harry. Il souhaité faire durée cette conversation avec sa mère.

« Je suis préfète en chef, je doit normalement surveiller les couloir pendant la nuit. Je m'en excuse, j'ai préféré me servir de ce temps pour avancer dans un projet personnel. » Répondit Lily à voie basse, inquiète des répercutions que ces actes pouvaient avoir.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire comme-ci je ne vous avez pas vue ? » proposa Harry avec tac.

« Vous feriez ça ? »

« Si en échange vous me dite sur quoi vous travaillez, je pense pouvoir le faire. » lui confirma Harry.

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à atteindre la table débordant de livre et s'assit en face d'elle. Ils étaient si proches maintenant, que le parfum de Lily s'engouffrait dans ses narines, lui faisant tournée la tête. _Mais que ce passé-t-il chez lui ?_ Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui faisait autant d'effet. Il se força à maintenir un visage neutre.

« Oh ce n'est pas important. »

« Mais encore ? » insista Harry.

« Il s'agit de recherche sur potions permettant au jeune sorcier de mieux contrôler leur pouvoir. » expliqua Lily. « Il y beaucoup d'incident magique liée au contrôle de la magie, j'espère un jour pouvoir y remédier. »

« C'est beaucoup de travaille pour une personne seul. » remarqua Harry

Le regard de Lily s'évada le temps d'une seconde.

« J'avais un partenaire avant... Nous nous somme disputé. Ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Rogue. Harry savait de qui elle parler. Il en avait été témoin au travers la pensine. Il y avait-il la moindre de chance que les choses soit différente entre eux. Que Rogue suive un autre chemin que celui auquel il était destiné.

Harry ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était ici en tant qu'observateur. Malefoy avait bien insisté sur se mot. Il ne devait en rien modifié le cours du temps. Son rôle en tant que voyageur était d'épouser la ligne temporelle. De s'y glissé et faire comme ci il avait toujours était présent.

Et l'émotion le submergea de nouveau. C'était une chance qu'il avait de pouvoir côtoyer son parent même le temps d'une semaine. La dure réalité était la. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour changer les choses. Rien. Cette réalisation le poussa à se lever.

« Bonne nuit, Miss Evan. Ne tardait pas trop. »

Harry ne savait pas réellement pour qu'elle raison la tristesse et l'amertume s'emparer de lui. Le faite de ne pas pouvoir agir. Le faite de voir sa mère vivante a une si courte distance. Tous se mélangé en lui.

« Merci Professeur » répondit Lily avec un sourire chaleureux.

Sur le trajet du retour Harry avait ressortit la carte du marauder. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Il le trouva. Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, le point « Serverus Rogue » était immobile. C'était ça prochaine cible. Harry devait marquer une distance avec Lily pour le moment. Ses émotions étaient trop confuses et il ne voulait pas agir de manière inconsidérée. Malefoy lui faisait confiance après tous.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Discutions matinale

Harry avala une grosse gorgé de sa bièraubeurre et la reposa bruyamment sur la petite table de la chambre numéro trois. Malefoy, qui avait reprit l'apparence du petit homme trapue, mangeait un morceau de bacon griller tout en demandant des informations à Harry sur son rendez vous de la veille avec Dumbledore.

Harry se frotta les yeux. Il avait reçu une missive à six heure du matin lui indiquant de rendre immédiatement à la Tête de Sanglier. Malefoy avait insisté dans son mot sur l'importance de cette rencontre.

« Donc, le Directeur ne se doute de rien ? » demanda pour la troisième fois Malefoy.

« Non, » répondit Harry las. « Ou alors il est au courant de tous et préfère garder un œil sur moi » Puis il ajouta : « Tu sais que le professeur de Défense pratique la magie noir devant ses élève ? »

« Ou veut tu en venir Potter ? »

« Qu'il pourrait très bien être un partenaire ou un allié de Voldemort. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore le garde à Poudlard. »

« Et voilà ce j'attendais... » Dit Malefoy en posant son assiette sur le lit. « Les théories foireuses de Saint Potter. Tu ne t'es pas tous simplement dit que Dumbledore lui faisais confiance ? »

« Très drôle Malefoy. Dumbledore à déjà prouvé par le passé qu'il pouvait se trompé sur les gens. Et puis il est au courant non ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« De l'existence des voyage temporel touristique. »

« Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, je m'occuperais personnellement de lui effacé la mémoire. Comme avec toi Potter. »

« Ça te fais tant plaisir que ça n'est ce pas ? »

« Potter pour qui me prend tu ? Je suis un professionnel du voyage dans le temps. Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde. Passe des moments avec tes proches. Moi pendant ce temps, je veille à ce que tous fonctionne parfaitement. Ne commence pas déjà à te posé les mauvaises questions. Bon sang tu va réussir à me filé la migraine. »

Harry reprit une gorgé de sa bièraubeurre pour couper court à la conversation. Malefoy en profita pour se lever et chercha son attaché-case. Il en sortie deux nouvelle flasque. Il en tendit une à Harry en lui indiquant qu'elle lui servirait pour la journée en cours. Harry en conclue qu'il allé devoir voir Malefoy tous les matins et cela ne le réjouissais pas le moins du monde.

« Tu ferais mieux de profité de ton voyage, il ne te reste plus que six jours. Et ne va pas t'imaginai que tu pourras l'allongée. »

« Je ne compte pas rester éternellement ici Malefoy. »

« Vraiment ? Ou est passé ton entrain d'hier ? Me cacherais-tu quelques choses ? »

« Tu aimerais bien. » mentit Harry.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui raconté sa rencontre avec sa mère. Chacun avait son rôle à joué comme Malefoy l'avait bien signifié.

« Ne me ment surtout pas Potter. Tu n'imagine même pas les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Tu n'es pas seul dans l'histoire, tous se joue ici même. Chaque seconde qui passe est un risque que le passé soit modifié. »

« Très bien. Très bien. Je ferais attention. » Répondit innocemment Harry.

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir, puis après avoir regardé l'heure sur sa montre, le congédia. Harry se mit alors en route vers le château ou l'attendait une longue est difficile journée.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : La demande

« Expeliarmus ! »

« Protegeo ! »

La baguette de James Potter s'envola à travers la salle de cours pour atterrir dans la main de Lily.

« C'était parfait Evan. » attaqua Potter sans prendre de gants. « Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu excelle vraiment en sortilège. »

Lily ignora son commentaire et se tourna vers Phillips Delacroix qui observait la scène avec attention.

« Monsieur Potter à raison miss. Je ne jamais vue un sortilège de désarmement aussi bien effectué. » Dit Harry d'un ton professoral. « 10 points pour Griffondor. »

A cette annonce, Harry entendit les messes basses des Serpentard à son encontre. Il s'était préparé psychologiquement pour se cour, son deuxième de la journée, le plus important.

« Nott approché. » ordonna Harry. « Nous allons tous voir si vous êtes aussi efficace au combat que dans vos bavardage incessant. »

Nott rejoignit le cercle qui indiquait l'espace de Duel. Le jeune homme était une véritable masse et Harry douta un instant de l'efficacité probable de son sortilège.

Pour tous ses cours en tant que remplaçant, Harry avait opté pour la solution de simplicité. Exercé les jeune étudiant au rudiment du duel de sorcier. Le sortilège de désarment était la clé de voûte de se cours. Alors qu'Harry rejoignait le cercle il entendit un morceau de la conversation entre Lily et James.

« … Je t'ai déjà dit de me laissé tranquille Potter. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répété ? Tu veux une retenue peut être? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répondit James avec un sourire charmeur. « Toi et moi, seul dans une salle de classe... Le rêve. »

« Tu me dégoutte Potter tu sais ? Lâche moi un peu le professeur s'apprêtent a livré un duel. Prend-en de la graine. »

Harry fit en sorte de pas être déstabilisé et garda un visage neutre. Il refusé de se faire influencé, devant les autres élèves, par Lily et James.

« Je vous laisse commencez Nott.. » annonça Harry.

Le Serpentard aussi vile que sa maison saisit cette occasion avec joie. Il brandit sa baguette en prononçant la formule magique. Le sort était puissant, mais inefficace face à l'expérience de Harry. Si bien qu'il fut renvoyé à son lanceur qui décolla de quelques mètres avant de s'écraser bruyamment dans une pile de coussins prévue à cet effet. Harry s'empara de sa baguette magique devant le regard éblouis des Griffondor.

« En tous cas, ce prof ce débrouille bien. » dit James à Sirius en s'esclaffant. « Ce n'est pas notre amoureux de la magie noir qui pourrait en faire autant. »

« Tu parle du professeur Laruche ? » demanda Sirius. « Soit assurée que nous serons tous d'apprentie mage noir avant la fin de l'année. » Puis il ajouta « En tous cas Lily semble bien apprécié ce nouveau professeur. »

James jeta un coup d'œil discret vers la Griffondor. Elle avait les yeux pétillant suite au duel entre Harry et Nott.

« Finalement je ne l'aime pas. »

Sirius retint un éclat de rire et donna une tape amicale à son meilleur ami.

« Allé mon vieux Cornedrue. Ne désespère pas. Je suis sur qu'elle craquera un jour devant ton charme fou. »

Harry n'aida pas Nott à se relever et se permis une remarque cinglante :

« Il vous reste encore beaucoup à apprendre Nott. Vu que votre niveau est si bas, j'enlève 20 points à Serpentard. J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon. »

Il eut une hué de contestation parmi les Serpentard que Harry fis s'évanouir en levant la main.

« Nott vous a démontré que la confiance en sois n'est pas la seul chose à posséder lorsqu'on affronte quelqu'un en duel. Il faut aussi des compétences. » Continua Harry, sans pitié avec le Serpentard.

Avant qu'un nouveau vent de révolte ne se lève, Harry mit fin au cours. Il laissa les élèves sortir dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Les commentaires à son sujet allé de bon train.

Alors qu'il pensait être seul dans classe, Harry s'activa a faire disparaître les coussins d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Hum... Hum... »

Harry se retourna instantanément la baguette à la main. L'expérience de la guerre lui avait appris à se méfier de tous, mais surtout des gens. Il ne serait pas étonné de découvrir Nott, baguette levé et prêt à se venger. Toutefois, il n'en n'était rien. Il s'agissait de Lily Evan qui jouer avec ses doigts, attendant d'avoir l'attention de son professeur.

Que lui voulait sa mère ?

« Professeur, je sais que cela va vous paraître un peu délacé et que votre emplois du temps doit déjà être surchargé, mais j'aimerais vous sollicité pour une requête. »

Harry souris intérieurement. Lily était une sacrée travailleuse. Elle lui faisait penser à Hermione.

« Que voulez vous ? »

« J'ai vue votre duel avec Nott. Et votre capacité semble excellente. »

Harry ne comprenait pas ou elle voulait en venir. Si il était aussi fort c'était du à des années de conflit avec Lord Voldemort, mais ça bien sur, il ne lui dirait jamais.

« Je suis aussi doué, mais pleine de lacune. Potter est le meilleur élèves de la classe en défense contre les force du mal et j'aimerais pouvoir le dépassé. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Vous ignoré des choses sur Potter, et sur Black. Ils se font appelé les Marauders et s'amuse à jeté des sorts sur les Serpentard allant à l'encontre du règlement. J'aimerais pouvoir mieux intervenir en tant que préfète en chef. »

Harry n'était pas étonné par les révélations de Lily. Il connaissait le comportement de son père et de son parrain. Il avait tous vue à travers les souvenirs de Rogue. Il ne s'attendait pas cependant à ce que Lily soit si impliqué. Elle détesté James à ce point ?

« Vous voulez donc des cours particulier ? »

« Je peut comprendre que vous refusiez avec le peu temps dont vous disposé. »

Harry voulue lui répondre qu'il avait tous son temps disponible pour Lily Evan, mais il se retint. Ce commentaire aurait été déplacé.

« Nous commencerons se soir après le dîner. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'autorisation spécial vue votre statue. »

Lily rayonna.

« Oh merci Professeur, merci beaucoup. »

« Ce n'est rien, maintenant rejoignait vos camarades de classe avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions. »

« A se soir professeur. »

Puis elle sortit de la classe, laissant un Harry seul et perturbé. De tous les élèves que Poudlard compté c'est avec Lily qu'il avait passé le plus de temps depuis son arrivé dans le passé. Il avait pourtant pris la résolution de marqué ces distance avec elle. Il était professeur et elle son élève. Rien ne pourrait se construire entre eux.

Harry rejoignit son bureau, avala une gorgé de polynectar, et soupira. Il lui restait cinq jours. Cinq petites journées. Et après ça tous serait terminer. Il était en vacances, mais il n'arrivait pas a profité de ces instant passé avec sa mère. Peut être que du à son jeune âge, il n'arrivait pas a la considérer vraiment comme sa mère. Ou alors il ne souhaité pas s'attacher pour mieux survivre à la suite des événements.

Puis il se rappela d'une chose. Malefoy allait lui effacé la mémoire au terme de se voyage. Il perdrait tous ses souvenirs. Alors a quoi bon... Il décida qu'il était temps qu'il rencontre celui qui avait tous sacrifié pour le protéger, Serverus Rogue.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Un futur menacé ?

Harry ferma la porte de son bureau d'un coup de baguette et sortit la carte du Marauder. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle lui était toujours d'une grande aide. Il pensa alors à un détail, un détail qui ne pouvait être laissé de côté. Ou se trouvait la véritable carte du Marauder en cette instant. Afficherait-elle Harry Potter à la place de Phillips Delacroix comme sur sa propre carte ? Harry se promis d'en parler à Malefoy le lendemain.

Harry chercha dans tous Poudlard le point Serverus Rogue. Il le trouva rapidement mais fus mécontent en voyant ceux qui l'accompagné. Alors que Rogue avançait dans un couloir du troisième étage, il était suivi par quatre autres points : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Harry savait que c'était mauvais signe. Il décida d'agir avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

Harry parcourue les couloirs du château aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Après avoir emprunté cinq passages secrets différents, il déboucha sur le couloir du troisième étage. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Au bout du couloir, son père faisait voltiger dans les aires Serverus Rogue.

« Alors servitus ? » ricana James Potter. « Tu fais moins le malin sans tes copains les Mangemort. »

Serverus voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il devait être soumis au maléfice du silence. Cette situation fit enrager Harry. Il voulait sortir de sa cachette pour remettre en place son père une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait encore l'image de l'humiliation de Rogue gravé dans son esprit. Mais cette fois, la dure réalité avait lieux devant ses yeux. Son père était un harceleur doublé d'une énorme arrogance. Quatre contre un, c'était un duel parfaitement égalitaire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de rester loin de Lily. Je pensais mettre bien fais comprendre. »

Il fit un mouvement de poignet et Rogue bascula la tête à l'envers révélant un magnifique caleçon blanc nappé de marguerite.

 _Quelle salaud_ , ne put s'empêcher de pensé Harry. Comment son père pouvait agir de la sorte et surtout comment Remus pouvait-il observer la scène sans intervenir. Il était préfet.

Harry comprenait mieux l'échange qu'il avait perçu pendant son cour entre Lily et James. A cette époque, son père était toujours immature et sa mère rejetée en bloque tous ce qui avait trait à James Potter.

« Tu ne crois pas en avoir assez fais ? » risqua Remus.

« Lunard, c'est un Mangemort ! » répliqua James. « Voila ce qui attend chaque Mangemort. On doit se montré sans pitié. »

« Tu ne fais pas ça plutôt parce que Lily préfère le nouveau professeur de défense à toi ? »

Lupin semblé avoir touché une corde sensible. En effet, James baissa sa baguette et se retourna vers lui. Il semblé être furieux.

« Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de ce nouveau professeur et puis nous en seront débarrassé dans quelques jours. »

 _Tiens donc_ , pensa Harry. Si son père voulait un adversaire il venait de le trouver. Bien qu'Harry se sentie blessé par ses propos. Quelle immaturité de la part de James.

Harry décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il conjura le sortilège de silence et fit sont entrée en scène. La voie de Rogue explosa à travers le couloir tout entier.

« ESPECE DE SALAUD POTTER ! » Rogue voulue porter sa main a sa gorge mais il n'eut pas le temps. Sans prévenir il tomba lourdement sur le sol, dans une piètre situation face au quatre Marauders.

« Mais qui ? » questionna inutilement Sirius. « Pro... Professeur. » Ajouta-t-il sans voie en apercevant Phillips Delacroix qui débouchait dans le couloir, la baguette levé devant lui.

Harry reconnue volontiers que c'était la l'avantage d'être un professeur. Il pouvait user de la magie comme bon lui semblé. Il s'approcha du groupe tendit que Rogue tenté de se remettre debout, prêt à attaquer James.

James qui le remarqua leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancé un sortilège quand celle ci lui glissa des mains et s'envola dans les aires pour atterrir dans les mains de Harry. Rogue baissa immédiatement sa baguette et se retourna pour faire face à son sauveur.

Harry prononça alors une phrase qu'il avait souhaité dire depuis son séjour dans la pensine :

« Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, vous serez en retenue tous les quatre pour avoir agressé un élèves dans les couloir. Et pour vous Monsieur Potter, cela fera 50 points en moins à Griffondor pour avoir tenté de désobéir à l'ordre d'un professeur. »

Harry se sentie beaucoup plus léger. Son père, cependant, n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester la.

« Professeur, vous vous méprenez, ce n'est pas un élève que j'agressais mais un Mangemort. »

« Ah vraiment ? » répondit Harry en rentrant dans son jeu. « Donc si je soulève la manche de Monsieur Rogue, je devrais y trouver la marque des ténèbres ? »

James n'était plus très sure de lui, mais piéger par ses propre mots, il se contenta d'un signe affirmatif de la tête. Harry s'avança alors jusqu'à atteindre Rogue, toujours assis par terre, incapable de faire quoi que se soit.

« Si je trouve la marque des ténèbres je vous rendrait vos point Monsieur Potter, mais si au contraire je ne trouve rien vous irez passé un mauvais quart d'heure dans le bureau du Directeur. »

Harry saisis violemment le bras de Rogue et contre son avis baissa la manche droite de sa tenue de sorcier. Pas de marque. James Potter se décomposa en un instant.

« Je... » Bredouilla James.

« Dans le bureau du Directeur, maintenant ! » ordonna Harry.

James ne répondit rien. Il était bien trop stupéfait de ne pas découvrir de marque sous la manche de Rogue pour prononcé le moindre mot. Il s'exécuta après un dernier regard pour ses amis.

« Vous trois, » dit Harry en s'adressant au Marauders, « disparaissait de ma vue. »

Lupin baissa les yeux devant le regard soutenu d'Harry et lança la marche suivie par Black et Petigrow. Harry était seul avec Rogue.

Harry devait bien admettre qu'il avait joué gros sur ce coup. En effet, il se voyait mal expliqué au Directeur la présence de la marque des ténèbres sur Serverus Rogue. Toutefois, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait l'être, Rogue n'avait pas encore était marqué par Lord Voldemort. Harry tendit sa main droite.

« Vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

Rogue refusa son aide d'un revers de la main.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, » siffla sa voie blanche. « Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide. »

Évidement, jamais Rogue n'irait jusqu'à le remercié.

« Je suis professeur. » répondit Harry en utilisant à nouveau son statut pour obtenir les réponses qu'il souhaité.

« Ça vous donne pas le droit de faire ce que vous avez fais ! »

« J'essayais de vous sauvez la mise, j'espérai un peu plus de considération de votre part. Je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant. Si je l'ai fais, c'était parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien sous votre manche. » Mentit Harry.

« Et si il y avait eut une marque, qu'auriez vous fait ? » le testa Rogue.

« Qui sait ? » répondit Harry d'un ton neutre. « Peut-être que je vous aurez tué sur le champ. »

« Je vous voie mal allez expliquer à Dumbledore que vous avez tué un élève. Cela ferait tache pour un professeur remplaçant. »

Harry se retint de sourire. L'humour de Rogue était très spécial.

« Retournez à votre salle commune maintenant. » indiqua Harry.

Rogue ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête. C'est la seul chose qu'il pouvait obtenir de lui.

Quand rogue fut partie, Harry repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passé, mais surtout à ce qu'il venait de faire. Malefoy lui avait indiqué que la moindre action sur la ligne temporelle avait de grande conséquence. Mais alors comment interprété ce qu'il avait fais. James avait paru réellement surpris en ne voyant pas de marque sous la manche de Rogue. Cela aurait-il une influence sur l'avenir de leur relation ?

Plus tard dans la salle commune des Griffondor, plus précisément dans la chambre des septièmes années, les marauders tenait une réunion des plus importante : le cas Phillips Delacroix et l'absence de marque des ténèbres chez Rogue.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore m'a collé un mois en retenue. Il oublie les entraînements de Quidditch, la préparation des ASPIC, mais aussi nos mauvais coups. »

« Tu ne pense pas l'avoir un peu cherché James ? » tempéra Lupin. « Le professeur Delacroix a été malin. »

« Il a joué un coup de poker tu veux dire. » répliqua-t-il. « J'étais pratiquement sur que Rogue avait déjà était marqué. »

« Mais tu t'es trompé, nous nous somme tous trompé sur son cas. »

« Ça ne change rien au faite qu'il traîne toujours avec des Mangemort. » tenta Sirius.

« Rogue à toujours eut de mauvaise fréquentation et aujourd'hui nous avons la preuve qu'il n'est pas un Mangemort, contrairement à d'autre Serpentard que je soupçonne. » continua Lupin.

« Tous les Serpentard sont des Mangemort ou sont des amis de Mangemort. Tu te trompe Lunard. Je reste sur ma position. Rogue deviendra un jour un Mangemort et nous aurons à l'affronté dans la guerre qui s'annonce. » Conclue d'un ton grave James.

« Passons à autre chose alors, » dit Sirius avec un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres. « Il semblerait bien qu'Evan t'échappe toujours James. Tu nous explique ton prochain plan pour la conquérir ? »

Dans la salle commune, Lily Evan ne se doutait pas le moins du monde être au centre des conversations. Elle était trop préoccupée par son cours particulier avec le professeur Delacroix qui était imminent. Elle prit sont sac et traversa la salle commune en direction de la salle de défense contre les force du mal.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Les Soupçons de Lily

Harry avalé une gorgé de polynectar quand l'ont toqua a la porte de sa classe. Il ouvrit la porte, découvrant Lily Evan, sa mère. C'était toujours une surprise de la voir en vraie. De la voir, respirer, boire, manger. Oui Harry l'observé beaucoup. D'un point de vue extérieur il pouvait comprendre que l'ont trouve la chose malsaine. Mais pour lui, c'était juste un enfant entrain d'observer sa mère. C'était l'explication cohérente qu'il avait trouvé pour expliquer son obsession soudaine pour sa mère.

« Bonsoir Miss Evan. » dit-il en l'invitant à entrée.

Harry rejoignit son bureau et la regarda se tortiller sur place.

« Par quoi commençons-nous ? Le sortilège de l'étourdissement, le charme du bouclier ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire. « Ou d'autre sort, je peut même vous dire le programme des ASPIC de l'année dernière. »

Mais Lily le stoppa dans son envolé lyric.

« A vraie dire je ne suis pas ici pour ça. »

Quoi ?

« Pardon ? »

Lily se contorsionner plus que jamais, comme si elle hésité à poursuivre ou non cette conversation. Harry pensait avoir mal compris, si ce n'était pas pour des cours, que faisait-elle ici ?

« Je vous doit des excuse. J'ai utilisé ce faux prétexte pour pouvoir vous voir seul à seul. »

« Mais pourquoi donc ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Oh que oui il ne comprenait pas.

« Parce que je devait parler de ça avec vous avant tous autre personne. »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta d'attendre la suite.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, retourner l'idée dans tous les sens, pour en arriver à cette conclusion : Professeur je ne crois pas que vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être. »

Pardon ? Harry était sur d'avoir mal entendue. Il sentit les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer, ses mains devenir moite. Seulement deux questions sortirent des méandres de son esprit : Comment et Comment. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fauté, il avait prit une gorgé de polynectar toute les heures, suivie les recommandations de Malefoy et avait brillamment animé plusieurs cours. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

« Je ne pense pas que vous êtes quelqu'un de dangereux mais vous n'êtes pas professeur. Je vous ai observé Monsieur. » Continua-t-elle en voyant qu'il gardé le silence.

Alors elle aussi l'observé ? Mais ce n'était pas la question à se posé pour le moment, il devait d'abord connaître son raisonnement et surtout ne pas paniqué. Il voyait déjà la fureur de Malefoy.

« Expliquez-vous. » répondit enfin Harry.

Il fut étonné du son de sa voie. Elle trahissait le chaos qui régnait à l'intérieur de lui.

« La flasque que vous avez avec vous. Que contient-elle ? » Répondit Lily avec perspicacité.

Elle savait. Harry en était sur, elle savait ce que contenait sa flasque. Elle était entrain de lui demander d'avoué. Cependant, Harry étais un peu rassuré, elle était seulement au courant pour le polynectar.

Harry s'en voulait, il s'était montré négligent et voilà ce que cela donné au bout de deux jours. Une partie de son secret avait déjà été percé.

Harry choisit ensuite son angle d'attaque. Mentir n'étais pas la bonne solution. Il valait mieux être sincère pour mieux contrôler la suite des événements. Il joignit ses deux mains et prit la parole, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

« Du polynectar, mais je crois que vous le savez déjà. »

Lily laissa échapper malgré elle un : Je le savais !

« Dite moi, comment avez vous sut ?

« Pendant les repas, et puis vous disparaissez toute les heures depuis votre arrivé à Poudlard. » expliqua Lily, fière d'elle. « Mais mes soupçons ont commencé quand je vous ai vue l'autre soir à la bibliothèque. »

« Qu'avez vous vue ? »

« Vos cheveux, il sont devenue noir »

Harry voulu soudain se frapper la tête contre son bureau. Mais quel imbécile il faisait.

Il avait fais une erreur de débutant. Voila pourquoi elle semblé s'intéresser à lui. Parce qu'elle avait vue qui il était vraiment, ou du moins, en partie.

« J'ai deux question. » dit-elle avec une certaine excitation dans le ton de sa voie. « Qui êtes vous et est-ce que le Directeur est au courant ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire et non il n'est pas au courant. »

Harry ne pensait pas que Lily se servirait de cette information contre lui.

« S'il vous plaît dite le moi, je le mérite. Je pourrais aussi vous dénoncez. »

Le sang d'Harry se glaça à cette annonce. Alors elle était prête à aller jusque là ?

« Si je ne vous dit rien, vous irez voir le directeur ? » demanda Harry d'un ton brusque.

Lily sembla offensé qu'il pense une chose pareils. Elle recula d'un pas.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne pense pas que vous êtes quelqu'un de dangereux. »

« Ça ne répond pas a ma question. » insista Harry. Il devait avoir la garantit.

« Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Tous dépendent de vous. »

Elle ne comptait donc rien lâché. Harry était face à un dilemme. Laissé Lily repartir ou lui effacé la mémoire. Mais que deviendrait-il après ça. Que deviendrait son âme s'il était forcé d'utiliser le sort d'oubliette sa mère.

« Je vous donne deux choix miss Evan. Le premier est de vous effacez la mémoire et le second est de vous dire la vérité puis de vous effacez la mémoire. Que choisissez-vous ? »

Lily ne savait plus ou se mettre. Les propos de son professeur de défense étaient terrifiants. Elle regarda la porte un instant, se demandant pourquoi elle était venue jusqu'à lui plutôt que d'allée voir directement le directeur. Qu'elle idiote faisait-elle parfois. Elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup.

« Je ne dirais rien à personne, je vous le promets. »

« Votre choix, miss Evan. » s'impatienta Harry. Il voulait en finir rapidement. Que ce mauvais moment passe et qu'il puisse retourner à son quotidien.

« Le deuxième choix, » finis par lâcher Lily.

« Très bien. Alors je vais vous dire la vérité miss Evan. Je ne suis pas professeur et je ne l'ai jamais était. J'ai dix sept ans et je suis en vacances ici, à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas tous, non... J'ai voyagé dans le temps avec un objet magique inventé au 21eme siècle. »

Il y eut un long silence. La bouche grande ouverte Lily ne savait pas quoi répondre. Harry saisit cet instant pour serrer sa baguette magique bien fort contre la paume de sa main.

« C'est impos... » Commença la voie de Lily. Mais elle s'évanouit en même temps qu'une vif lueur blanche enveloppé son champs de vision.

Harry effaça jusqu'à l'idée même des soupçons de Lily. Il transforma son souvenir de la bibliothèque et détruisit toute cette conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Enfin, il rangea sa baguette magique.

« Le cours est terminer miss Evan. » annonça-t-il alors que les yeux de Lily retrouvèrent leurs orbite respectif.

« Merci professeur » dit elle d'une voie spectrale. « Bonne nuit. »

Harry accompagna Lily jusqu'à la porte et la referma derrière elle. Il se mit dot au mur et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il glissa lentement jusqu'à se retrouvait sur le sol. Seul son reniflement se faisait entendre. Harry pleurait à chaude larme.

Il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Il ne voulait plus de cette situations. Alors il resta la. Appuyé contre le mur et déversant un torrent de larme. Car c'était la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il venait de perdre une partie de son âme en même tant que Lily.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : La Baguette de Sureau (partie 1)

« Ca va Potter ? » demanda Malefoy en mâchant une tranche de bacon griller.

Harry n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis le début de leur entrevue matinale. Son esprit était embrumé par les événements de la vielle. Il se contenta de répliqué :

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète, mais pour tous ce que tu ne me dit pas. » s'expliqua Malefoy. Il tenait à se faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute. « Tu me mens Potter. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose. C'est inévitable quand ont se trouve à Poudlard. »

« Quelle perspicacité... »

« Raconte-moi tout suite Potter. » dit Malefoy d'un ton plein de menace.

« Lily est venue me voir hier soir. » avoua Harry

Il n'avait pas envie de mentir. Il n'en n'avait pas la force. Il voulait mettre Malefoy devant ses responsabilités. Ce n'était pas lui le Nettoyeur. Ce n'était pas son travail d'effacer la mémoire de ses proches.

« Li... Lily Evan, ta mère. »

« Ce n'est pas ma mère. » répondit Harry d'un air sombre. Les images ressurgissaient. L'instant où il avait brandit sa baguette magique. Le flash de lumière blanche. Puis les pleurs. « Pas à cette époque. »

« Vraiment Potter ? » s'impatienta Malefoy. « Tu te fiche de moi ? »

« La ferme Malefoy ! » explosa Harry. « Ou étais tu hier soir ? Que fais tu de tes journée ? J'avais besoin de toi. Et tu n'étais pas la. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai traversé. Lily savait. J'ai du faire ton travaille. »

« Alors tu m'as bien mentit. Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire confiance. »

« La n'est pas la question ! Ou était tu ? Répond moi ! »

Malefoy posa son assiette sur son lit et se rapprocha d'Harry. Il affiché un sourire malsain.

« Je fais ce pourquoi on me paye. Je veille à ce que la présence de Phillips Delacroix ne face pas de vague. J'interroge des gens sur toi. Sur ce qu'ils savent et sur l'influence que ces informations peuvent avoir sur eux. Mais surtout, je surveille la ligne du temps grâce au Porto-Temps. Maintenant dit moi. Qu'éprouve tu après avoir fais ça. Ça fais mal n'est ce pas ? »

« Espèce de... » Commença Harry en sortant ça baguette magique.

Malefoy soupira.

« Calme-toi Potter. Ça ne me plaît ni a toi, ni a moi, mais nous devons coopérer. Sinon ce genre de situation malheureuse pourrait se reproduire. » Tempéra Malefoy. Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une remarque cinglante, il leva la main, signe qu'il n'avait pas terminé. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu ne m'avais pas mentit j'aurais put mettre Evan sous surveillance. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry en baissant légèrement sa baguette.

« Le Porto-Temps n'est pas qu'un artefact magique permettant de voyagé dans le temps. Il s'agit d'une invention du 21eme siècle. Les Retourneur de Temps son des reliques d'un autre âge à côté. Le Porto-Temps à aussi des capacités de surveillance. Regarde. »

Malefoy fouilla une fois de plus dans son attaché-case et sortit la petite boule argentée.

« Numéro 0000, j'aimerais que tu surveille les agissements de Lily Evan. Je veux des rapports toute les heures. »

« A vos ordre, Nettoyeur Malefoy. » dit la voie mécanique du Porto-Temps.

La sphère déploya deux petites ailes, comme le vif d'or, s'envola dans les airs, puis disparue instantanément.

« L'invisibilité. » expliqua Malefoy devant la bouche grande ouverte d'Harry.

Malefoy ouvrit la fenêtre pour laissé partir le Porto-Temps. Harry quand à lui rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Malefoy s'était montré convainquant. Harry avait fauté et s'était retrouvé dans une situation compliquée. Il n'aller pas pardonnée son ennemie de toujours. Mais il reconnue qu'il avait ses propre responsabilité dans l'incident d'hier.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Potter. » reprit Malefoy en se dirigeant de nouveau vers son attaché-case. Il en sortit la baguette de sureau, qu'il avait confisqué à Harry dès leur arrivée. Puis, Malefoy là tendit dans sa direction. « Voila de quoi te changer les idée. Je te rends cette baguette. »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Deux jour plus tôt, il lui avait expliqué les risque qu'une telle baguette se retrouve entre ses mains, et la il la lui donné gentiment.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, sans prendre la baguette. « Où son passé tes soupçons ? »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchie. Je pense que cette baguette doit retourner à son propriétaire.

Elle est dangereuse et imprévisible, je ne peux pas la garder ici. »

« Et l'avoir en ma possession réduit les risque pour toi, évidement. » pointa du doigt Harry.

« Potter, tu es fatiguant. Je viens de te dire que l'ont doit coopérer et tu insinue déjà de mauvaise chose. C'est la mon cadeau pour obtenir un minimum de confiance de ta part. Prend là avant que je ne change d'avis. » Insista Malefoy.

« Comme tu veux. » répondit Harry en saisissant la baguette de Sureau.

Immédiatement, il sentie de forte pulsation venir de la baguette. Une magie si forte qu'elle s'empara de lui et le traversa de part en part. Il avait dans ses mains la baguette la plus puissante du monde. De quoi le gêner un peu.

Il y a quelques mois, il avait lui même déposé la baguette dans la tombe de Dumbledore. Pour que personne ne puisse plus jamais l'utilisé. Malgré l'opposition de Ron, Harry avait décidé cela car il n'admettait pas qu'un si grand pouvoir puisse se trouver dans ses mains et là il l'avait de nouveau en face de lui.

« Il va de sois que tu ne doit pas la sortir de ta poche dans l'enceinte du château. De plus, au moindre signe suspect, j'espère avoir des nouvelles de toi. C'est ma confiance que je place en toi. »

Harry reconnue pour la première fois que Malefoy avait changé avec l'âge. Malgré ses piques incessante, il souhaité réellement travaillé avec Harry. Le nouveau Malefoy semblé être une personne plus sage et plus sujette au compromis. Ou alors ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux et Malefoy se servait de lui une fois encore. Mais il devait le reconnaître, Malefoy avait changé.

« Bien je crois que se sera tous pour aujourd'hui. » annonça Malefoy en lui indiquant la porte de la chambre numéro 3. « Essaye de passé une bonne journée. N'oublie pas qu'il ne te reste plus que quatre jours. »

« Merci Malefoy » finit par lâcher Harry, avant de sortir de la pièce et de reprendre sa route pour Poudlard ou l'attendait une nouvelle fois une fois une journée difficile, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore au courant...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : La Baguette de Sureau (partie 2)

En cette veille de week-end, Harry donnée cours à des quatrièmes années. Cependant il n'avait pas l'esprit à ça. Alors que ses élèves s'exercer au sortilège de désarmement, Harry consulté d'un œil discret la carte du Marauder. Il se souvint alors ne pas avoir parlé à Malefoy de sa théorie sur la seconde carte qui se trouvait quelque part à Poudlard. C'était gênant, car Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la position de la carte. Il se contenté d'observer le point « Lily Evan » qui était en cours de Métamorphose.

« Professeur. » dit un élève de Poufsouffle à Harry, l'interrompant dans sa rêverie. Dans coup de baguette il fit disparaître les traits de la carte faisant redevenir le parchemin vierge.

« Oui ? » demanda Harry d'une voie lointaine. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer aujourd'hui.

« Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais la poche droite de votre robe de sorcier tremble depuis le début du cours. »

La poche droite ? Hum... Ce n'était pas celle ou il avait rangé la baguette de Sureau ?

Il n'avait rien sentit de tous cela, mais puisque qu'on venait lui en parler, il remarqua qu'en effet ça poche trembler avec force.

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai des problèmes de stresse, rien d'affolant. Vous pouvez continuer à vous exercé. » Mentit Harry.

L'élève rejoignit ses camarades de classes moyennement satisfait de la réponse de son professeur.

Maintenant qu'il savait, Harry su faire preuve de toute sa patience pour attendre la fin de la cour. Malefoy lui avait bien signifié de pas sortir la baguette dans l'enceint de Poudlard. Mais avait-il prévue qu'elle se mette à trembler ?

Après 45 minutes du longue attente, Harry mit fin a son cours et ferma la porte de sa classe à double tour. Puis enfin il posa ses doigts sur la baguette de Sureau. Une voie forte et puissante lui traversa l'esprit presque instantanément. :

« Je dois ne faire qu'une. Ne faire qu'une. NE FAIRE QU'UNE. »

Quand il saisit la baguette et la sortit de sa poche, son bras fut catapulté dans la direction opposé, pointant le plafond et tremblant de plus belle. La voie s'intensifia. Elle semblé venir de la baguette. Jamais Harry n'avait vue une baguette s'exprimer. Jamais.

La baguette de Sureau semblé lui indiquait une direction à prendre. La voie s'intensifia embrumant son esprit et sa capacité à réfléchir rationnellement. Seul compté la voie.

« Ne faire qu'une. Je dois ne faire qu'une. »

Harry se leva de son siège sans vraiment l'avoir décidé. Ses jambes se dirigèrent mécaniquement vers la porte de sa classe, alors que la baguette pointait toujours le plafond. Il devait se rendre dans cette direction. Tous les autres idées qui lui parcourait l'esprit avait disparue, seul compté la baguette de Sureau.

Sortant dans le couloir, la baguette changea d'angle en même temps que son bras et se mit à pointé devant lui. Il commença à marché dans cette direction. La pulsation magique s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il se rapproché de son but.

Harry ne fit pas attention au élève qui le regarder d'un air étrange. Il continua sa route sans prêter attention aux autres et à son environnement. Une seul chose compté à présent : Ne faire qu'une. Il devait ne faire qu'un, la baguette devait ne faire qu'une. Elle le souhaité plus que tous. Et Harry lui obéit comme ci il s'agissait de sa propre idée.

« Professeur ? » questionna la voie de James Potter. « Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? »

Harry se retourna vers son père. Il voulait lui dire son souhait. Que la baguette de Sureau voulait ne faire qu'une. Mais à la place son bras fit un angle droit, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, un flash de lumière blanche envahit le couloir. Les yeux de James se révulsèrent, puis retrouvèrent leur orbite.

« Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez professeur, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai des devoir à faire à la bibliothèque. »

Harry sourit, satisfait. Puis repris sa route la baguette de nouveau pointé devant lui. Il sentait qu'il approché du but. Il allait bientôt pouvoir réaliser le souhait de la baguette. Bientôt, elle ne ferait qu'une.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir. Découvrant devant ses yeux, Albus Dumbledore, tenant lui aussi sa propre baguette de Sureau. Il avait le regard vide et répéta en même temps qu'Harry.

« Nous ne faisant qu'une, nous somme la seul et l'unique. »

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent lentement. Leurs baguettes tremblant de plus en plus. Rien n'avait plus la moindre cohérence. Une seule chose comptée. Et alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à deux mètre de distance une voie, qu'Harry connaissait parfaitement, éclata depuis le bout du couloir.

« Professeur, Monsieur le directeur. Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Lily Evan accourra pour se placer entre les deux.

« Vous n'allez pas vous battre tous de même ? »

Harry ressentit un mal profond. Il était si fort qu'il porta ses mains à sa tête. Il hurla de douleur.

« Je dois ne faire qu'un, elle doit ne faire qu'une. Dégagez de la Miss Evan. » Dit Harry avec difficulté. La douleur était fulgurante, elle couvrait les voies de la baguette.

La tension qu'il ressentait été si forte qu'un nouveau tremblement de la baguette la fit sauté de ses doigt. Elle tomba par terre, à ses pieds.

Harry sembla revenir de loin. Sa conscience reprenait le dessus alors qu'il voyait pour la première fois la situation. Dumbledore, la baguette pointée sur lui, Lily bloquant toute attaque. Cependant, Harry n'eut pas le loisir de contemplé longtemps la scène. Il s'évanouit presque en même temps que sa baguette rebondissait sur le sol.


	15. Chapter 15

Allé hop troisième chapitre de la journée et premier fois que j'écris quelque chose avant de poster.

J'aimerais dire plusieurs chose :

Premièrement je dit merci a tous ceux qui ont posté des review, cela fais vachement plaisir.

Deuxièmement je dit merci à ma béta gumiarcadia qui à la bonté de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe (sauf pour ce message)

Troisièmement je dit merci a ceux qui ont fav ou follow !

Quatrièmement j'aimerais parler de mon histoire. oui il ne s'agit pas d'un voyage dans le passé classique, aussi il y aura plus tard dans l'histoire (j'en suis au chapitre 55) un couple que l'ont pourrait appeler interdit, je préfère prévenir pour ne pas choquer, mais pas de rating M donc pas de soucis ça reste très léger

Je crois avoir tout dit, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 : La Baguette de Sureau (partie 3)

Quand Harry reprit conscience, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose cloché. Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie, mais dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il l'avait toute suite reconnue pour y être venue de nombreuse fois par le passé. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Un autre détail de la plus haute importance compté. Il avait reprit sa véritable apparence.

A en jugé par le soleil qui se couchait, cela faisait au moins 10h qu'il s'était évanouie. Son souvenir était flou. Il ne se rappeler que d'avoir touché la baguette de Sureau, puis de s'être retrouvé face à Lily et Dumbledore.

Harry se redressa et baillât longuement. Il se sentait affaiblis. A court de réserve magique.

« Ah... Vous êtes réveillé. » Dit la voie de Dumbledore qui était installé à son bureau et consulté un grimoire poussiéreux avec attention.

Harry voulue répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était pris. Dumbledore savait pour sa véritable identité. Il ne pouvait plus le cachais. Il s'imagina un instant la future fureur de Malefoy. Si Dumbledore le laissé sortir de son bureau en premier lieu.

« Je me suis permis de vous installez dans mon bureau, à l'abri des regards indiscret. »

Harry continua de garder le silence en fixant Dumbledore. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas le Directeur poursuivit :

« Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir en ce qui concerne Miss Evan. Je me suis assuré qu'elle ne garde aucun souvenir de cette fâcheuse expérience. »

« J'imagine que vous n'avez pas fais tous ça pour rien. »

« En effet, j'attends des réponse de votre part Monsieur. Mais avant toutes choses, voulez vous une collation ? »

Harry accepta une bièraubeurre et se leva de son lit de fortune. Il rejoignit lentement le bureau de Dumbledore où il prit place sur un des deux fauteuils.

« Ma première question sera simple. Qui est vous ? »

Harry savait pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien de mentir. Il était pris sur tous les fronts.

« Harry Potter. »

« Potter ? » demanda Dumbledore plus pour lui même qu'Harry. « Je ne crois pas qu'un Harry Potter existe dans le monde magique. »

« C'est normal et je pense que vous le savait déjà. » répondit Harry d'un ton las.

« Oui, vous avez raison. Cette baguette en est la preuve. »

Dumbledore sortie d'un tiroir de son bureau la baguette de Sureau d'Harry. Il l'a tenait avec un mouchoir en soie pour éviter de mettre ses mains en contacte directe.

« Il y a peu d'explication concernant la présence d'une tel baguette à Poudlard. Car comme vous le savez sûrement, elle n'existe quand un seul exemplaire. Alors, expliquez moi dont, comment une tel chose est possible. »

Harry lui expliqua alors tous. Qu'il était venu dans le passé à l'aide du Porto-Temps.

« C'est une invention du 21eme siècle. » précisa Harry.

Dumbledore paraissait réellement surpris. Il buvait les paroles d'Harry.

« Il s'agit d'un voyage touristique, monsieur, je compte faire de mal a personne. »

« Et je vous crois sincère, seulement, vous vous baladiez dans les couloirs de mon école avec la baguette la plus puissante du monde entre vos mains. »

« Je ne peut pas vous en dire trop. Rien que cette rencontre à du déjà bouleversé la cour du temps. Vous comprenez ? Si je vous révèle certaine information, la ligne temporelle pourrait recevoir de nombreux éclat. »

« Mais vous comprenez que je ne peux pas vous laissez partir comme ça. D'ailleurs, avez-vous une idée de l'emplacement de mon professeur de Défense ? »

Harry se crispa. Il réfléchissait aussi vite que son cerveau ne lui permettait. Il devait en dire le moins possible à Dumbledore. Ne pas mentir, mais volontairement ignoré certain élément. Tel que la présence de Malefoy. Si quelqu'un pouvait arranger la situation, c'était bien lui.

« Il a été payé par le Ministère de la Magie pour laisser sa place le temps d'une semaine. »

« Le Ministère semble avoir prit cette histoire de voyage dans le temps très au sérieux. Reviens à la baguette je vous pris. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire comment il l'avait obtenue. C'était impossible. Mais pouvait-il mentir à Albus Dumbledore ? Il s'agissait du plus grand Legilimen de son époque.

« Je ne peut vous dire comment je l'ai obtenue. » expliqua Harry. « C'est lié a votre avenir, et je ne peux pas vous en parlez, vous comprenez ce qui est en jeu. »

Voila qu'il se mettait à parler comme Malefoy.

« Je le comprends, mais c'est vous qui vous êtes introduit à Poudlard, qui m'avait mentit lors de votre entretien, pas moi. »

Dumbledore voulait en savoir plus. Il semblé avide d'information. Harry se contenta de baissé la tête et de s'excuser.

« Allons ne vous mettez pas dans de tel état. » dit Dumbledore d'un ton faussement empathique. Il le testé.

« Pourquoi la baguette de Sureau à telle agit de cette manière ? »

« Et bien je crois avoir une explication. La baguette de Sureau est une baguette de pouvoir. Son essence même réside dans son immense pouvoir. Quand nous avons saisit nos baguette au même moment, elles sont alors entrée en résonance. C'est ce qui peut arriver à des baguettes jumelles. Sauf que la baguette de Sureau est une baguette qui a était conçue pour supplanter toute les autres. Elle voulait sans doute fusionné son propre pouvoir en considérant l'autre baguette comme sa jumelle. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le temps d'intégré ces nouvelle information.

« Mais cette voie, vous l'avez entendue comme moi, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui Monsieur Potter. » répondit Dumbledore en affichant un léger sourire sous ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Effrayant. Je me demande ce qu'il se serait produit si miss Evan n'était pas intervenue. »

« Ne faire qu'une. La baguette voulait ne faire qu'une. Son pouvoir m'a totalement submergé. »

« Moi aussi. » avouai alors Dumbledore sous l'air étonnée d'Harry.

Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avait perdue face à la plus puissante baguette magique du monde.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre ? »

Harry saisit cette occasion pour convaincre Dumbledore. Il ne devait prendre aucun risque, il l'avait déjà payé chère avec Lily. Sa pauvre mère qui s'était retrouvé à nouveau au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Par sa faute, elle avait de nouveau eut la mémoire effacé.

« Pas grand chose Monsieur le Directeur. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre. Vous devez me faire confiance, pour le moment, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Libre à vous d'utilisé le Veritasserum si vous me pensez dangereux. »

« Voyons, je n'irais pas jusqu'à de tel extrémité. Je comprends votre crainte. »

« Vous devez me promettre de ne jamais parlé à quinconce de ce qu'il s'est produit et de toutes les révélations que je vous ai faite. »

« Très bien. Très bien. Je pense que nous pouvons en rester la pour le moment. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous laissez partir comme ça. Il y a une condition. »

« Laquelle Monsieur ? »

« Vous ne devez quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard sous aucun prétexte. »

« Mais mon voyage se termine dans trois jours... »

« Et alors ? Vous avez votre Porto-Temps, c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez, avec vous ? »

« Oui, mais... »

« Je vous autorise à quitté se bureau maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas que des soupçons naissent à votre égard. Vous pouvez regagnez vos quartier. »

Harry se leva sans se faire prier. C'était sa chance. Dumbledore était vraiment beaucoup trop laxiste, mais cela faisait ces affaires à présent.

« Une dernière chose, » dit Dumbledore en lui tendant sa propre baguette de Sureau à l'aide du mouchoir en soie. « Veillé à la mettre au fond de votre valise et de ne plus la sortir tant que vous serez présent à Poudlard. »

Harry prit la baguette avec précaution et la rangea dans sa poche. Étrangement, elle ne tremblait plus. Il allait sortir quand Dumbledore l'interpella.

« Et votre polynectar ? »

Harry remercia Dumbledore et avala une gorgé de sa flasque. Il se transforma en Phillips Delacroix. Après avoir dit un dernier au revoir au Directeur, il quitta le bureau et descendit les marches de l'escalier en colimaçons. Puis, arrivé en bas, il se prit les cheveux dans ses mains, s'agenouilla et pensa : _Que venait-il de se passé ?!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : La Baguette de Sureau (partie 4)

« Potter ! » dit une voie mécanique qu'il connaissait.

Harry leva la tête. Devant lui le Porto-Temps voletait dans les airs. Il ne chercha pas a comprend comment Malefoy s'y prenait pour parler à travers l'artefact. Il était encore trop chamboulé par les révélations qu'il avait du faire à Dumbledore.

« Malefoy ? » finit par répondre à Harry à la petite sphère argenté.

« Rejoint moi immédiatement à la Tête de Sanglier. » répliqua Malefoy d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

« Mais.. »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. J'ai tous vue au travers le Porto-Temps. Nous avons peu de temps pour agir. Alors vient immédiatement ici. »

Harry acquiesça. Puis le Porto-Temps s'évapora. Il se mit alors en route vers la statue de la sorcière borgne. Le trajet se passa sans encombre. En effet, à cette heure de la journée, une grande partie des élèves avaient déjà rejoint leur salle commune.

Harry arriva devant la statue. Il tapota de sa baguette magique et le passage secret se révéla à lui. Il avait décidé de ne pas tenir compte des engagements qu'il avait pris avec Dumbledore. La situation était bien trop grave pour ça.

Il lui fallu presque une heure pour atteindre la trappe du magasin de farce et attrape. Il vérifia que la voie était libre, puis il se lança à l'extérieur de la boutique, passant à côté du vendeur qui arpentait les rayons de sa boutique.

L'aire fraie lui fit du bien. La route vers la Tête de Sanglier fut calme et dénué de rencontre. Si bien qu'il finit par se retrouver rapidement devant la porte de la chambre numéro trois. Il toqua et Malefoy l'invita à rentrée.

Malefoy avait toujours l'apparence du petit homme trapue et il semblé faire les cent pas quand Harry entra dans la pièce.

« Te voilà. » siffla la voie de Malefoy. « Alors qu'est ce que ça fais de vouloir volontairement me donné du travail ? Ca t'amuse Potter ? »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Malefoy. Ce qui c'est passé n'est pas de ma faute. La baguette de Sureau s'est mise à agir toute seule... »

« ET TU NE M'ECOUTE DONC JAMAIS ? » rugit Malefoy. « Je t'avais bien signifié de pas sortir la baguette de Sureau de ta poche. Mais c'est terminer maintenant. »

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoique se soit, il se retrouva solidement attaché à une chaise, la baguette de Malefoy tendue vers lui.

« Je vais t'effacer la mémoire Potter, cacher ton corps et j'irais m'occuper personnellement d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Harry essaya de se débattre, mais c'était chose vaine. Il était solidement attaché.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui avoué certains détails. Il sait que je viens du Futur, mais il ignore ta présence ici, c'est notre chance. »

« Notre chance ? » s'étonna Malefoy. « Tu à usée de toute tes chance Potter. A cause de tes actions tu as mise en périls la ligne temporelle. Il n'y a plus de nous. Il n'y a que moi. »

Harry sentit la larme lui venir à l'œil. Il n'avait rien fais pour mérité ça. Il avait été manipulé par la baguette. Tous ces événements n'était pas de son du.

« Laisse-moi une dernière chance, s'il te plaît Malefoy. » supplia presque Harry. Il ne voulait pas que son voyage se termine aussi brutalement.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de faire ça. »

« Si on travail à deux, alors nous pouvons réussir à effacé la mémoire de Dumbledore. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre seul ? Dumbledore est le plus puissant sorcier du monde et il ne te reste que trois jours pour changer le cour des événements. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne raison. Tu m'a désobéit. »

« Je suis peut être responsable pour l'autre soir avec Lily, mais cette fois ci je n'y suis pour rien. Tu l'as bien vue. La baguette avait le contrôle sur moi, comme elle avait le contrôle sur Dumbledore. »

« Tu peut toujours participé en restant attaché à cette chaise. »

« Laisse moi t'aidait. »

« Tu me fatigue Potter. Ce voyage inaugurale ce passe de la pire manière possible. J'aurais des compte à rendre à mon patron, tu le sais ça ? »

« Si on résout ce problème, tu n'aura rien à dire. »

« Très bien Potter. Je vais écouter attentivement ce que tu a à me dire. Si je juge que ce n'est pas suffisant, je t'effacerais la mémoire. A l'inverse, si tu me prouve ta bonne fois, je te détacherais. Alors, dit moi, quel est ton plan ? »


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Le Plan

« J'ai un plan. » affirma Harry. « J'y ai réfléchis en venant jusqu'ici. Ça peut fonctionner. »

« Je t'écoute. » fit Malefoy d'une voie doucereuse.

« Nous allons piéger Dumbledore. » reprit Harry, toujours solidement attaché.

« Et comment ? »

« Je vais l'emmener jusqu'à toi, ici, à la Tête de Sanglier. En chemins je le provoquerais en Duel. Si ce qu'il m'a dit est vraie alors nos deux baguette son lié. Elles agiront comme des baguettes jumelles ? »

« Tu vise le Priori Incantatum. Très futé Potter. » Dit Malefoy de plus en plus intéresser.

« Oui » répondit Harry avec difficulté. Les liens qui le serraient actionné une forte pression contre sa poitrine. « Ace moment là, pendant que Dumbledore sera déstabiliser, tu interviens pour lui effacé la mémoire. »

Il eut un long silence. Malefoy semblé réfléchir à la possible réalisation de se plan. Ce qui était tout bénéfique pour Harry qui essayait de sauver sa peau.

Harry n'était pas sur de son plan. Mais il avait essayé de réfléchir comme un véritable Nettoyeur.

« Cela ressemble à un travail de Nettoyeur. » finit par dire Malefoy. « Tu as donc finis par comprendre tous ce que je te dit depuis le début. »

« Je veux t'aidai à protéger la ligne du temps, même si je ne suis pas responsable, il en va de la survit de notre futur commun. On doit faire équipe Malefoy. Juste pour cette fois. »

Malefoy décida de détacher Harry.

« Alors tu accepte ? » dit-il en recouvrant ses mouvements.

« Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? » fit Malefoy d'un ton las. « Nous mettrons ce plan à exécution dès demain soir. En espérant que tu puisses garder le contrôle de ta baguette cette fois ci. »

« Je ferais mon possible. »

Harry fut soulagé. Malefoy n'allait pas lui effacé la mémoire. C'était une chose de faite. Toutefois, Harry ne se réjouissait pas d'affronter en duel Dumbledore. C'était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps après tous. Et si, comme Malefoy le supposé la baguette devenait une nouvelle fois hors de contrôle ?

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner à Poudlard. » Indiqua Malefoy.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il était content de quitter cette pièce et de mettre de la distance avec son ennemie de toujours. Cette fois ci ce n'était pas passé loin. Harry avait failli perdre tous ses souvenirs. Il se promit alors de se montrer beaucoup plus vigilant à l' avenir. C'est donc avec cette nouvelle résolution qu'il retourna à Poudlard. Le lendemain serait une nouvelle journée difficile. Ce voyage n'était décidément pas de tous repos.


End file.
